


tonight, we stay under the stars

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Divergent, Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), JohnDave Week, JohnDave Week 2020, M/M, Post-Sburb (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Dave rests under the stars as he waits for John to come back outside and join him.For JohnDave Week 2020 - Day 3 stargazing
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 6





	tonight, we stay under the stars

Dave's laying down on his back and staring up at the stars. John just left so he could go inside to grab something. The view from the balcony was amazing. Dave couldn't make out any constellation, the sky just looked like it was filled with little bright white dots to him, but he was still amazed to see them. Back when Dave lived in the city, he couldn't make out any stars... just satellites and maybe some planes flying overhead.

John wanted Dave to come over and enjoy the view. The two of them have been dating for about a month now, but Dave is still not fully adjusted to the fact he's dating his childhood crush. Dave's been in love with John since they were like 13. Dave knows it's not the healthiest thing, to project all of his happiness onto John, but John's so delicate with him and so kind. Dave's older bro really put him through hell and Dave always needed something to keep him on stable footing.

Dave's still staring up at the stars. Shit. He still doesn't understand how constellation work, but in his head... he can picture John's smile. He can hear John's laugh. Dave can picture the two of the rest of their immortal lives... together.

* * *

When John gets back from popping popcorn, he finds Dave fast asleep on the concentrate under the night sky. John settles down besides him. He lifts up Dave's head as gently as he could so he could place Dave's head down onto his knees. John happily lets Dave use him as a pillow as John looks up at the stars.

John sighs out of his nose. Satisfied with the view... he spent weeks researching all of the new constellations that Earth C found in the night sky. John was so eager to find them and see them for himself, but he can't stop drawing out constellations of Dave's face. 

John looks down at the real deal and smiles softly, it's hard to picture anything other than that content, perfect face of the man he loves.


End file.
